Determine the value of the following complex number power. Your answer will be plotted in orange. $ ({ e^{5\pi i / 4}}) ^ {3} $
Explanation: Since $(a ^ b) ^ c = a ^ {b \cdot c}$ $ ({ e^{5\pi i / 4}}) ^ {3} = e ^ {3 \cdot (5\pi i / 4)} $ The angle of the result is $3 \cdot \frac{5}{4}\pi$ , which is $\frac{15}{4}\pi$ Our result is $ e^{7\pi i / 4}$.